Ghost Rider Vol 3 21
"Bad to the Bone!" is the story title to the twenty-first issue of volume three of the Ghost Rider comic book series by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Howard Mackie with artwork by Ron Wagner and inks by Michael Bair, Vince Evans, Ariane Lenshoek, Jimmy Palmiotti and Mark Texeira. This issue shipped with a January, 1992 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.75 per copy (US). Synopsis Michael Badilino scours the streets of New York looking for Ghost Rider. Unable to locate his quarry, he settles for the next best thing. His task force and he conduct a series of raids on known warehouses used by Deathwatch. When he returns to the station, Captain Dolan berates Badalino's tactics and decries that his entire task force are nothing more than a group of vigilantes hand-picked by the mayer. A short time later, Ghost Rider hits the streets and executes surgical strikes against Snowblind's known safe houses. Afterward, he turnes back into Danny Ketch and meets up with Stacy Dolan. A group of muggers appear before them in front of the police station. One of them accosts Danny, but he defends himself easily enough. Badalino arrives and takes the muggers into custody. As soon as he's done, he resumes his search for Ghost Rider. Elsewhere, Snowblind telephones his conspirator, Deathwatch. He tells him that the police are breathing down his neck. Deathwatch tells Snowblind that he will take care of it and hangs up. He decides that his colleague has become too much of a liability and decides to betray him. He leaks video footage of Snowblind at one of his warehouses to the media and it airs on the local news. From their respective locales, both Danny Ketch and Michael Badalino see the footage and recognize the warehouse. Danny hops on his motorcycle and speeds off. Changing into the Ghost Rider, he arrives at the warehouse. Snowblind creates a field of blinding, white light so Ghost Rider cannot find him. He threatens to execute his own secretary, Francesca Tofield, unless Ghost Rider agrees to let him go. Ghost Rider manages to locate Snowblind and beats him into submission. After he rides off, Michael Badalino arrives. He points his sidearm at Snowblind's face and fires. Appearances Featured characters * Ghost Rider, Danny Ketch Supporting characters * Michael Badilino * Stacy Dolan Antagonists * Deathwatch * Snowblind Minor characters * Dwight Jones * Francesca Tofield * Frances Ketch * Frank * Ms. Wei * Stern Organizations * None Races * Humans * Demons Locations * New York :* New York City :* Brooklyn Items * Vehicles * Powers * Notes & Trivia * This issue is included in the Ghost Rider: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM. * This is the first appearance of Detective Michael Badilino. He will eventually become the demonic villain known as Vengeance. * Snowblind appeared last in ''Ghost Rider'' #13. He appears next in ''Ghost Rider'' #23. * This is the fourth appearance of Captain Arthur Dolan. Recommended Reading * Ghost Rider Vol 1 * Ghost Rider Vol 2 * Ghost Rider Vol 4 * Ghost Rider & Blaze: Spirits of Vengeance See also External Links * * * ---- Category:Ghost Rider Vol 3 Category:1992 comic book issues Category:Tom DeFalco/Editor-in-Chief Category:Howard Mackie/Writer Category:Ron Wagner/Penciler Category:Michael Bair/Inker Category:Vince Evans/Inker Category:Ariane Lenshoek/Inker Category:Jimmy Palmiotti/Inker Category:Mark Texeira/Inker Category:Joe Quesada/Cover artist Category:Jimmy Palmiotti/Cover inker Category:Gregory Wright/Colorist Category:Janice Chiang/Letterer Category:Bobbie Chase/Editor